


The Chosen One's Plight

by 2space_lesbo1



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars: The Last Jedi - Fandom
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Anakin is an annoying shit, Force Ghosts, Gen, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, My sister wanted me to write this, Reincarnation, SPOILERS for TLJ, The Dark Side of the Force, kinda???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-02-15 16:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13035000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2space_lesbo1/pseuds/2space_lesbo1
Summary: When Rey woke up she hadn't expected to see Anakin Skywalker standing in front of her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I watched the new Star Wars on Thursday at an early viewing and I found I quite liked the idea of Rey being Anakin's reincarnation.
> 
> MAJOR SPOILERS FOR TLJ UP AHEAD READ AT YOUR OWN RISK

To say that Rey is currently confused would be an understatement. When she was awaken by the sound of someone tripping and falling she hadn’t expected to be greeted by a blue, shimmering man that looks oddly familiar staring back at her. She farted up from the stone she had found herself sleeping on to better look at this strange man standing in front of her. 

“Who are you?” She asked, eyebrows scrunched together. She had thought that she and Luke were the only humans on this planet currently. Besides, this man looks very blue. He has other colors as well, but his entire body and clothing has a blue, glowing tinge to it. The man’s lips press together in a thin line and he clears his throat. 

“Um,” he said and she really can’t shake how familiar this man looks. He looks almost like Luke… “Well, I’m Anakin. Anakin Skywalker.”

Her eyes widen at the answer. She had not been prepared for that answer. She also hadn’t been prepared for the upcoming headaches she’d be getting after this exchange. 

…..

Apparently, it turns out, Anakin is stuck in her mind because of, well, the Force. Rey turns out to have been born to be the new Chosen One and Anakin is in her brain because he is the true Chosen One. He figures that he’s there again because the Force wants him to return balance to the galaxy again. 

So, as far as either of them could tell, Rey is the technical reincarnation of Anakin Skywalker. 

And she’s the only one that can see or hear him. 

By the second day after Anakin’s “awakening”, as he likes to call it, Rey has grown quite used to seeing him floating around her and hearing him give her suggestions on what to do. He had even begun to train her to use the Force after Luke started refusing to do so himself, doing his best to teach her when he can’t use the energy himself. She continues to follow Luke around the island, hoping for him to properly train her. 

It’s the third day when Kylo appears in midair before her.

She had been sitting in her hut, listening to one of Anakin’s many stories, when all other sound fade out. Anakin seemed to also feel this change in the air around them because he cut off abruptly, eyes landing on the spot in front of them.

And there he was, sat directly in front of Rey.

He looks just as shocked to see her as she is to see him. Anakin looks the most shocked out of the three of them.

“How can he be here?” Anakin asked breathlessly, nearly in awe at the sight of his grandson. Rey nearly curses because she had been hoping Anakin would know the answer. “He couldn’t possibly be here.”

But Rey isn’t listening to Anakin. She can only listen to the anger and hatred boiling up in her stomach as she stared with clenched teeth at the monster sitting so innocently in front of her. His eyes narrow a moment later but before he can speak or move or do anything Rey is lifting the gun she always has with her- the one from Han- and she’s shooting at the monster in the form of a mn. He gasps and she feels a sick satisfaction in her gut until he stands. She does so as well and he suddenly disappears from her sight. She darts from the hut, sliding to a halt outside of it just as Kylo does the same.

“Monster,” Rey hissed through clenched teeth and she’s about to storm straight to him when a loud noise behind her catches her attention. He disappears and she turns quickly, a small group of babbling creatures yelling at the hole she had caused.

“Now what happened here?” came Luke’s voice behind her and she twirls once more. Anakin is standing silently beside her and she assumes he must be in thought. Very loud thought, in fact, he can hear his racing questions. Luke is hobbling down one of the many paths to the small gathering of ruins where they stay.

“You should tell him,” Anakin suggests, finally speaking up and she glares at him through the corners of her eyes. He shrugs and ten grimaces as her thoughts reach him. “No, don’t lie-”

“I was cleaning my blaster and I misfired it,” Rey cut Anakin off, clasping her hands nervously behind her back. Anakin face palms beside her and she does her best to ignore him.

“Right,” Luke said and looks her up and down. 

“He doesn’t fully believe you,” Anakin informed her with a slight shrug.

“Now, anyway,” Luke began, beckoning with a hand. “Let’s start your second lesson.”

She follows Luke up the hill, doing her best to ignore Anakin’s incessant nagging for her to tell him the truth.  
…..

 

“Stop talking out loud,” Anakin said teasingly. He’s following Rey who is standing on the edge of one of the many cliffs, using a large stone to practice using her staff. He had been suggesting her ways to better hold her stance and she had been informing him that she quite likes how she fights. “It’ll make you look crazier than you already are. And shift your right foot to strike faster.” 

“What does that mean?” Rey snapped but she does shift her foot as instructed. And this does actually make her strikes a tad quicker. “I’m not crazy.”

Anakin chuckles. “Really?” He said and she rolls her eyes. “Though seriously stop talking out loud.”

‘Okay fine,’ Rey said back to him through her thoughts. He nods in satisfaction and then looks at his lightsaber which is sticking from a nearby bag. She pauses and follows his gaze, already beginning to feel the pulling call of the old lightsaber. 

“You should try using it again,” Anakin suggested, angling his head towards it. She purses her lips and lowers her staff, slowly stepping towards it. “Oh come on it won’t bite you. Just take it.”

‘I am,’ she hissed and finally grabs it, holding it with both hands as she stares down at it. It’s power and history hums beneath her fingertips and she can feel it whispering it’s stories to her, it’s many fought battles. ‘It’s so beautiful,’ she thought in a whisper, running her fingers along its sides. 

Anakin actually stays silent as she ignites the laser sword, the strong and dangerous hum surrounding her. She smiles lightly, the weapon’s weight so perfect, so familiar. She holds it up and out, pointing the tip of the blade towards the stone opponent. She then uses her knowledge of fighting with a staff to swing it around, grinning as Anakin hums in approval. 

“You’re pretty good for someone with no training,” Anakin points out and she feels triumph welling in her gut when she hears the approval in his tone. Then he’s placing his hands on her shoulder and shifting her stance and she hadn’t known that he could do that. “Me neither but I can. Try and keep most of your weight in the side your striking with. That will give you more of a swift and powerful strike.” 

She uses his instructions and swings the sword better now, stepping with her feet and swinging with her arms, eyes locked on the stone before her. Anakin falls silent once more and as she strikes the stone- the sword cutting through it like it were butter- she notices how his attention is behind them. She’s about to follow his gaze but stone crashing down a small hill stops her. She yells a quick apology to the caretakers and then turns, now seeing Luke’s figure trudging back up the hill. 

‘How long had he been there?’ She inquired. Anakin is silent for a moment and she can see the longing in his eyes. She can see how badly he wishes to speak to his son and she can feel guilt gathering in her before she could stop it. If she weren’t, well, her, then Anakin could speak to Luke. She’s just a wall in the way of their communicating. 

“Stop thinking like that,” Anakin said softly, meeting her eyes. She sighs heavily, having forgotten he knows all of her thoughts. “It’s not your fault so don’t blame yourself for it.” 

She holds his gaze before breaking it a second later to head back up the hill after Luke, Anakin floating after her. 

…..

On the fifth day Rey is beneath the Falcon, rain landing heavily on the ship above her. She’s watching the fat raindrops falling past just in front of her and she reaches a hand out, smiling as the cool liquid kisses her skin. She loves water because of the lack of seeing so much for the first half of her life had been surrounded by dry deserts. Rain was even better.

“Rain is the best,” Anakin said in agreement. He’s sat on the ramp leading into the Falcon, legs crossed and an elbow propped on his knee, his head leaning against his hand. “And if I ever have to grow up on another desert planet again it’ll be too soon. Why couldn’t we have grown up on Naboo? Naboo is a nice planet.”

Her smile widens a little. Even though Anakin could sometimes be annoying with him constantly telling her what she should and shouldn't do, at times like this, she enjoy the old Jedi’s company. Besides, how many people get to have a Jedi legend sharing their brain?

“Definitely not many,” Anakin said with a soft chuckle followed by a small sigh, eyelids fluttering shut. He appears and feels peaceful currently, only slightly tainted by the smallest of sadness. He still longs to speak to his son and Rey wishes she could let him. Maybe even tell Luke that she… is his father? In a sense. “That sounds crazy and you know it, Rey.” Anakin sounds beyond tired as he tells her this and it pulls at her heartstrings. 

“I wasn’t actually going to tell him,” Rey points out, momentarily glancing over her shoulder at him. He smirks at her before his eyes drift closed once more. He really does deserve some rest. Why did the Force have to drag him back into this endless fight after all that he’d been through before? That just doesn’t seem fair to her.

“The Force is never fair, Rey,” Anakin said and his eyes open once more, narrowed to slits. “Never believe that it is or it will bit you in the ass. The Force isn’t fair and neither is life. That’s just how it is.”

Rey lets a breath out of her nose and returns her gaze to the rain rushing past her in gusts of wind, letting her hand drift back up and into it once more. Her heart stops as the familiar sensation of the Force deafening everything around her occurs once more. She loses her relaxed demeanour as Kylo forms before her once more.

“Why does the Force keep connecting us?” Kylo asked after regaining himself from his initial shock, his deep voice sending shivers down Rey’s spine. Anakin pushes himself from the ramp and steps to stand beside Rey once more, his eyes darting up and down his tall grandson’s height.

“Why did you do it?!” Rey demands, her anger busting free once more. Anakin glances at her for a second, fear in his eyes and she knows she needs to calm down. “He was your father and he loved and believed in you and you killed him! Why?!”

Kylo tilts his head as she yells at him and she bites down on the inside of her cheek as tears gather in her eyes. No, she could not cry in front of him. “Why?”

“Yes, you monster! Give me the reason you would have any reason to kill him!” Rey shouts, nails digging into the palms of her hands.

“Then you tell me why you keep trying to find your family in everyone around you,” Kylo said and Rey loses her grimace, takes a step back as though she had been slapped. Anakin places a steadying hand on her shoulder and she regains herself, stands her ground now. Though, she can’t stop the tears from sliding down her cheeks. “First Solo and now Skywalker.” His face wrinkles to a grimace and Rey grinds her teeth together. “I’m sure you don’t even know what happened.”

“I know enough,” Rey hissed, raising her head as Anakin squeezes her shoulder for more support. She appreciates his support majorly. Maybe he isn’t only supporting her, but himself as well. This is his grandson who is trying to follow in the wrong footsteps of his grandfather. Or, who his grandfather had once been. “I know that you’re a monster.”

“That’s right,” Kylo replies, lifting his chin as he takes a step towards her. She would have taken another step back if Anakin hadn’t been there. “I am a monster.” 

Rey holds his gaze until he disappears once more. Anakin lets out a breath and she does shortly after him, not realizing until this moment that she’d been holding a breath in the first place. She meets Anakin’s eyes now and she can see the pain in his eyes. He must feel guilty for his grandson following this path. 

“It’s not your fault,” Rey said softly, forcing her voice to work again. She reaches out and lightly grabs one of his hands, causing it to solidify as she squeezes it. 

Anakin smiles but Rey can tell that it’s forced as he clasps her hand in both of his, his eyes darkened with the guilt of his previous life. “Thanks, Rey,” he said in a whisper. “But everything's my fault.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, enough of you wanted me to continue writing this including my sister. Keep in mind that I'm writing this solely for my sister so if she loses interest I may stop writing this. However, for the time being, I will continue writing this. And, I had an idea for a fic where Vader meets a young Leia. tell me if ya'll are interested and I may write it ;)

Another two days pass and Rey is confused as Luke sends her suspicious looks. She nearly groans in frustration. She’d figured they’d gotten through this already. 

“You have, but, I’ve um…” Anakin trails off as he appears once more beside her. She looks at him with a raised eyebrow, waiting for him to continue. He shifts and looks at the ground, appearing much like a youngling getting scolded. Luke is continuing to watch her quietly and she looks back to him, giving him a small smile. He turns his back then and continues leading the way up the mountain. She glares at Anakin again. “Okay okay! I found out that I can control our- your body while you sleep last night!” 

‘What?!’ Rey yelled in her mind as she hurries to follow Luke, eye twitching as Anakin laughs sheepishly. ‘What in the Nine Hell’s were you doing with my body?’

“I just wanted to talk to him!” Anakin said, voice a whine now and Rey has to take a deep breath. He’s too much like a youngling. “I am not!”

‘Stop acting like one then,’ Rey thought with a smirk as Anakin crosses his arms over his chest and scowls at her angrily. 

“Are you alright, Rey?” Luke asked as they reach the top of the steps. She pauses beside him in the large entrance and nods with a small shrug. “You were speaking strangely last night.”

“I’ve always been a sleep walker and talker,” she said, biting the inside of her cheek as she lies to Luke again. She’s never enjoyed lying to anyone, especially people like Luke. They’re such trustworthy people she wants to give them the same kindness. Sure she has had to lie multiple times to many kinds of people in her life, but that doesn’t mean she has an immunity to the feeling it makes in her stomach. 

“Oh yeah technically you were sleep talking and walking!” Anakin exclaimed, lifting his feet from the ground to lazily drift around the air. He seems to enjoy doing that. Rey gives him a pointed look to get him to be quiet again as Luke leads her to the center of the hollowed room. 

“I see,” Luke mused as he sat on the ground beside a small pool in the floor. Rey once more looks at the small, multi colored stones gathered in the bottom to create a strange pattern. She quite likes it, actually. “Now Rey, listen to me. Have you come to realize why the Jedi should die?”

“No, I haven’t, actually,” Rey replied, choosing to stand just in front of the entrance. She crosses her arms over her chest, glancing at Anakin who is now scowling. At her. She can sense his disliking of what she’d just said. Which is strange because she’d figured he was a Jedi again. Her presumptions are quickly shot down as Anakin shakes his head before pointing at Luke. She returns her gaze to the Jedi. “You have not given me a clear reason as to why you think that yet. As to why you will not come back and help us.”

Luke sighs heavily and shakes his head, looking into the pool beside him, hand rested on the top of the twisting edge. His obvious old age could be seen clearly in his eyes as he returns his gaze to the young woman before him. 

“The Jedi have always been corrupted,” he said and Rey’s mouth nearly falls open. Anakin comes to stand behind Luke, his own eyes wide. Both of their shock is mingling into one big of surprise, “and especially glorified as strong beings filled with hope. Yet honestly they-.”

“How could you of all people say that?” Rey demands, slapping her hands over her mouth right after speaking. She hadn’t been wanting to say those words. In fact, she hadn’t even been thinking them herself, necessarily. She sneaks a glare at Anakin. Though, he doesn’t seem to notice because he is too busy staring at Luke, an unreadable expression on his face.

Luke appears disgruntled at Rey’s sudden outburst and he looks her up and down briefly, eyebrow raises. “And why is that, Rey? You hardly even know me, truly.”

Rey opens and closes her mouth much like a fish out of water, shifting her weight from foot to foot. Anakin steps back towards her, keeping a skeptical eye on Luke. “Well, um,” she fumbled for words until a sentence quite literally pops into her mind, lent from Anakin.

“Because of the many, wonderful stories I’ve heard about you,” she said, letting her hands fall to her sides. “They always made you out to be an unbelievingly strong Jedi Who was willing to save anyone,” she pauses and adds her own thoughts, “including Darth Vader.” She can just see Anakin flinch at the mention of the Sith Lord out of the corner of her eye. 

Luke winces at the name as well and he draws in a deep breath, shaking his head. Anakin wets his lips and turns his back to the two, a dark emotion swirling around him. Maybe Rey shouldn’t have mentioned the Sith Lord. 

“You think?” Anakin asked, voice a rasp. He then falls silent once more, the darkness gathering inna thin cloud around him. 

“That does not change the fact of the matter,” Luke said a few seconds later, if a bit forceful. “The Jedi ways have always been… corrupt, in a way. And like I’ve been saying, it should be time for them to die with me.” 

Rey swallows heavily and turns, quickly exiting the worm down building. Anakin disappears, probably choosing to no longer hold his form. He doesn’t always have his human, visible form. He can just be a disembodied voice in the back or front of Rey’s mind, suggesting things for her to do. When she asked why he didn’t stay like that, Anakin has shrugged and said:

“Where’s the fun in that?” 

She steps into the small hut she’d been staying in for the past few days, biting down on her bottom lip as Anakin’s mood fully washes over her. She hugs herself and rubs at her arms, glancing at the door as a strange ringing reaches her ears. Curious as to what it is, she pushes the door open once more and begins to follow the noise, ignoring anything else around her. 

Anakin reappears as she reaches the edge of the cliff that oversees the strange, black brambles that cover the ground in a spiral like pattern. She shudders as a cool breeze brushes against her yet she sets her jaw and jumps over the edge, the ghostly form of her possible past life quickly following after her. He doesn’t feel happy. 

“Wait, Rey, wait are you doing?” Anakin asked, his tone slowly rising as she grows closer and closer to the Dark entrance. He grabs her shoulder and she stops to glance at him, bent down to crawl in. “You should not go in there-.”

Yet, as he speaks, trying to stop her, a strong gust of air basically surrounds and pulls Rey into the Dark entrance, Anakin falling after her. 

Everything grows cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope ya'll enjoyed! And, if you did, please leave a comment and/or kudo!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Thanks for all the comments! They really help inspire me to continue writing! 
> 
> Sorry if any of the dialogue is off from the movie, I've tried my best to keep it accurate but I haven't seen it in a while so I probably messed up some of the dialogue. 
> 
> Also, tell me if I am still in character with each of them! It can sometimes get hard for me to balance all three and sometimes for of the character's personalities so tell me if I ever go off.
> 
> And yes, this is where the divergence from the movie begins. This is going to be fun *rubs hands together excitedly*
> 
> Anyway, enough of me yacking! Enjoy!

Rey hits water with a splash, the cold liquid enveloping her as she slowly sunk deeper and deeper. She is still for a moment before her eyes snap open as something slams into her gut. Anakin is formed in front of her face, eyes wide and filled with fright and concern and her entire body jolts, arms snapping outwards on either side of her body as she pushes up, feet kicking instintcively. She’s never known how to swim because it was not a necessary ability to have on Jakku yet now she somehow knows how to reach the surface, gasping for air. Anakin appears on a small patch of land nearby and she kicks her feet as more knowledge of how to swim reaches her mind. She reaches the small island and claws at the dirt surface, dragging herself from the cool water with a small amount of struggle. She pants and looks up to Anakin whose eyes are darting around frantically. He looks ready to run at any moment if something were to leap out at them. Not as if he’d get far.

She pushes to her feet, legs shaking for just a second as cold air begins to press down on her skin. She hugs herself and looks around, taking a step back at the sight of a large wall made of what looks to be glass. It looks just like a fogged mirror surrounded by darkness and she already knows without a doubt that that darkness is in fact the Dark side. Anakin follows her gaze and his lips press together. He reaches out and grabs her forearm as though trying to pull her back. She holds her ground, however, eyes locked on the mirror like surface.

“Rey,” Anakin said in a near whisper. His voice is tight as though he is being strained, as though he had just run a marathon. She glances at him through the corner of her eyes, breath catching when she sees so much of the Dark side gathering around him. Much more so than herself. “We should not be here.”

She swallows heavily and looks back towards the mirror, the sound of promising whispers brushing against her. The whispers promise her so many things. So many things that she has craved for all of her life and before she knows it she is taking a step forward, yanking her arm from Anakin’s grip.

“Rey!” Anakin shouts, grabbing for her once more. But she continues on, ignoring him completely. Her breaths become even lighter as she nears the reflective surface, hand raising as though on a string. “Rey, stop!”

But it was too late. Her fingertips connected with the mirror, and she was somewhere else. Somewhere completely else.

…  
Explaining what had happened to Kylo Ren was… different. Reaching out towards him, turning out touching him was even more different.   
Kylo Ren’s eyes landing on Anakin, full clarity in them at the presence of the long since dead Jedi was even more different. His entire body jolted as though shaken by the sight and their fingers slip apart from one another before either could say anything else. The connection was broken.

“He saw me,” Anakin said softly, voice filled with wonder at the mere idea. Luke hadn’t given any sign this entire time of seeing Anakin so the both of them wrote him off as invisible to everyone else, especially when Kylo had said nothing of his presence either. Rey had possibly believed herself to be going crazy, even if Anakin has tried many times to assure her she was not. Yet, what just happened, proved to her fully that he was in fact actually there. In a way, anyway.

“He saw you,” Rey said just as softly, jolting as the door to her hut creaked open, revealing a drenched Luke standing in the doorway. She pulls the blanket closer around herself, cold her self after being drenched. She still has yet to grow used to the rainy weather. Jakku only ever has sandstorms, never rainstorms.

“Rey,” Luke said, eyes darting around the room as though searching for any others. They eventually stay on her, looking her up and down. “What did you do?”

Rey’s mouth gapes at the accusing tone as he steps inside further, letting his wet robes fall from his shoulders and to the dusty floor. Anakin ends up beside her, arms crossed and lips pressed thin as he takes in his son’s appearance. She can tell he doesn’t like it, and, looking over him herself, she could understand why. In fact, she even started to feel his emotions as her own. His hair was too tangled, beard left untouched even though he seemed to pride himself on its care. His clothing didn’t match the robe he had been wearing and his eyes seemed dark, bags underneath them. All in all his appearance was concerning. She nearly shook herself to rid herself of these ridiculous emotions; he was her master, nothing more nothing less. She needn’t worry herself over his well-being.

“W- what do you mean?” Rey asked, side glancing Anakin as he hummed.

“He probably sensed you entering the Dark area,” he pointed out, pressing his finger to his lip. “It did send quite a ripple throughout the Force, after all.”   
Great, she thought with a sigh, drawing her eyebrows together.

“Why did you enter the Dark area?” Luke demanded, affirming Anakin's guess. Anakin smirks despite the grim atmosphere. Luke does not appear happy in the slightest and thus the atmosphere dropped even further than it already had been.

Rey sighs and lets her gaze drop to the floor. Anakin wraps an arm around her shoulders and she nearly looks at him in surprise. She had forgotten that he had been growing close to her through these past few days, quickly attaching to her like she was one of the best people in the Galaxy. When she asked why he was so quick to attach to her, he merely smirked and shrugged his shoulders, answering: “Its only with women. You girls just seem to always steal my heart, gaining my loyalty quickly.” She hadn’t questioned what he’d meant. The flashes of three unknown women’s faces- first a Togruta and then two beautiful humans- was answer enough. He apparently grew closest to women and those women ended up impacting his life the most. This must be his way of lending her strength currently and she appreciates his attempt. She was having a rough day, after all.   
She raises her eyes from the ground to meet Luke’s, squaring her shoulders. “I.. I felt drawn to it,” she explained and Anakin nods beside her. He is pleased she is telling Luke the truth. Just as she had when speaking with Kylo Ren. “I felt drawn to it because I believed it would have the answers I have been searching for my entire life.”

Luke is silent for a moment, face softening, eyes filling with a sort of understanding. “Well… did it?” He then asked, much calmer than before.

She sighs heavily and slumps now, shaking her head sadly. “No,” she answered, voice all but a whisper and she could already feel the tears resurfacing. Anakin squeezes her shoulder lightly. “It didn’t answer any of them.”

Silence once more falls over the hut and Rey glances up as Luke walks closer, slowly sitting beside her. Anakin glances up from his side, a small smile playing at his lips. She couldn’t possibly tell why. Not that she currently was worrying about his feelings when hers are so in turmoil, rushing around her mind at too fast of speeds.

“I… I understand,” Luke said and she could tell that it was hard for him to admit. He shifts a tad bit, clasping his hands in his lap as he draws in a deep breath. “I understand seeking the Dark side’s ‘knowledge’,” he pauses, lips turning to a frown, “when I myself was your age, I was facing my own questions, my own challenges. I went to the Dark area of Dagobah, also curious if it held answers.” He meets her eyes now and Rey draws in a sharp breath at how tired the old Jedi appears to be. “But it will never have all of the answers you seek. Never believe it will.”

Rey swallows lightly and looks to Anakin now. The Force Ghost nods in agreeance with Luke’s words, a dark understanding on his face. She understands he would always be one of the most understanding people with this topic.

“Right,” Rey said with a small nod, gripping the end of her cardigan between her fingers and palms. Anakin’s arm unwraps from her shoulders and he moves to the edge of the hut, keeping a silent eye on the two living beings. “Right.”

“You’ll find answers someday, Rey,” Luke assured her softly. She peeks at him through her lashes, finding him staring into space, a small smile on his lips. It looks almost nostalgic. “Whether from a man clad in black chopping your hand off-” Anakin snorts with a shake of his head- “or someone calmly telling you. Or, you may never know who your parents are. And that’s okay. They do not define you.” Rey has a troublesome time believing that. Hadn’t Luke been obsessed with his parents and their legacy when he was younger? “You will always define yourself.”

And with that and a light pat on her shoulder, Luke stands back up, stepping back into the rain saying, “Your training will continue tomorrow even if it is raining. Be prepared.”  
Rey smiles lightly, glad that that would be a good distraction. She then nods to Anakin and turns over to try her best to get some sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope ya'll enjoyed! And, if you did, please leave a comment and/or kudos to tell me!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey another part. My sister is currently wanting me to write yet another Star Wars au where both Luke and Leia are adopted by the Organas and are raised as royal twins together. Tell me if any of ya'll interested, I'm debating writing that one.
> 
> Also, please tell me if I'm still doing good at the character povs ;)

The next day is filled with Force practice. And, for some reason, Luke finds it appropriate to torture Rey by making her hold herself in a one armed handstand. He finds it even more necessary to make her reach out in the Force with what little focus she has left to lift different objects. And sure Rey would normally hold herself upside down with just her legs in various deserted ships back on Jakku to retrieve parts, but this was just ridiculous in her opinion. All this blood rushing into her head made her kind of dizzy. Because of this dizziness it is increasingly hard for her to focus on the Force, especially with Luke walking around her constantly, nitpicking her stance. As if she could control it any better!

“Well, I mean, you could,” Anakin said from his place sitting nearby. He is currently sprawled out across the ground in front of her leaning against a rock, his legs crossed over one another in a leisure position. He’s half watching her and half watching the porgs flying around nearby, clearly more interested in the porgs rather than their- her training. She grinds her teeth at the thought, hoping Anakin hadn’t noticed it. Yet, she knows he had when his eyes snap to her, a wide grin on his face. “Ha! You admitted it!”

‘By accident!’ she points out, nearly snapping out loud. Instead she groans from how much her arms are beginning to ache. Luke notices her open eyes and reprimands her. She snaps them shut once more.

“Focus, Rey!” Luke orders for the hundredth time and she nearly snaps at him now. Her patience can begin to wear thin when she’s been holding herself upside down on one arm for around an hour and half. She grits her teeth to keep herself from saying anything rash to Luke that she’d probably regret later on. 

She doesn’t understand why this exercise is necessary. She knows how to use the Force… well, kind of. She understands it more than most starters would, she likes to think. Besides, now she has more of Anakin’s knowledge now that he’s… “awoken”, so to say. She knows how to lift things, how to reach out, how to feel through it, and she even knows how to mind trick people, like she had when she was being kept prisoner on Starkiller Base. 

“You can always learn more, young one,” Anakin says from his spot and Rey’s closed eye twitches at the insufferable nickname he’d given her a few nights ago. She knows his shrug because she can kind of sense every movement he makes, in a way. “It’s true. I only figured that out after I became a Sith Lord. There is always more to learn.” He stands and points her straining form. “For example, how you can better focus when strained like this.”

Rey sighs in annoyance and shuts her eyes even tighter, letting her fingernails just dig into the grassy ground around her. They are currently at the top of one of the few hills on their small island and a lot of the wind had gathered up in a larger breeze, pushing her and making it even harder for her to focus on the Force while she focuses more on keeping herself upright.

“Reach into the Force, Rey,” Luke instructs eagerly, he himself wanting her to grasp a better understanding of the Force. “You’ve done it before, you can do it again.”

“Well, that was when I was sitting, not upside down on one arm,” Rey mutters and Anakin face palms, shaking his head.

Luke chuckles at her muttered remark, however. “Oh come now,” he said and she could basically hear the grin in his voice. “It’s not that hard.”

“Sure,” she hissed between her teeth, now focusing on keeping her other hand from shooting down to balance herself out. It seems to have grown a mind of its own as it shakes feverishly, nearly jolting down. 

Anakin sighs and walks over, placing one hand on either of her legs. Instantly she can feel herself become perfectly balanced and her free hand calms, reaching into the air beside her once more. She hears Luke hum, probably impressed that she finally gained her balance again after shaking around like a drunk man on his tenth drink. 

“Good,” Luke said and she almost feels guilty for letting him believe she is balancing all on her own. But then she thinks better of it and, well, technically Anakin is her and so she is doing it herself. “And now that you have found your balance, reach into the Force, lift the rocks around us.”

She draws in a deep breath through her nose, following the air from her nose, down her throat and into her lungs, inflating them before leaving once more. She continues to follow the now discarded breath, following it into free air and into the area around her. It is actually a similar feeling to the first day when she was first being introduced to the Force and with Anakin’s hands on her legs- a being of pure Force- she could feel even more of the Force coursing through her veins and out through her breaths, out through her pores and out through her fingertips. Her eyelids relax as she weaves her Force being through the ground, towards the rocks Luke had instructed her to lift. She ignores his presence still circling her, she ignores the presences of the many porgs fluttering about and lets herself wrap around the rocks near her.

Her breathes slowly sync to Anakin’s as he continues to help silently direct her through his touch and calming balance. They breathe as one as she wills the rocks to move, to rise. And while normally they would be much heavier than the pebbles she had lifted the other day-the rocks are actually large boulders- she felt no difference in weight as they begin to rise from the ground, appearing to float as though tied to invisible strings.

“Yes, Rey, excellent!” Luke exclaimed and he sounds so far away, almost as though he were speaking to her through a comm. “Now, pile them together.”

She was about to do just that, too, until she is almost basically ripped from her own body. She gasps, feeling as though she were being dragged through space and time. And, when she opens her eyes to see what happened, she might as well have travelled in such a way. 

She is on a completely different planet. 

This planet is a stark contrast to the one she had just been on with Luke, instead of dull greens and browns and blues on every surface she is instead surrounded by bright whites and reds. She almost assumed that the planet she stood on was made of ice until small particles of white flew through the air, brushing against her legs almost like dirt or sand. She turns quickly, eyes scanning her surroundings further as she tries to figure out where she had ended up. She quickly finds a large, out of place structure nearby, clearly made by sentient creatures as it was very similar to a large wall, though it was currently split in half, two jaw like structures slowly closing and she figures it to be a gate. She is about to step closer to it when small, crude ship like vehicles- though they could also be considered speeders- zoom past her, sending even more of the white particles into the air. Some even land in her mouth and she is hit with the heavy taste of salt. So that’s what this planet is made of…

She follows the vehicles with her eyes, watching white and red fly into the air to mix into vibrant sights. And then her breath catches in her throat; large, four legged vehicles that she knew to be Imperial AT-ATs loom in the distance, a huge cannon in the middle of the cluster. A familiar space shuttle floats above the AT-ATs and she knows it to be Kylo’s.

As Rey watches, she catches sight of Finn piloting one of the ships. Her eyes widen and despite the obviously dangerous situation she smiles, calls out, “Finn!” She could feel her body filling with the exhilaration of seeing her first true friend again. Though, he must not hear her, because he makes no attempt to locate her.

And what follows causes Rey great distress: the small vehicles getting shot down, Finn nearly sacrificing himself to crash and burn in the large cannon. She runs to where he and the other vehicle had ended up, glancing back to watch as the cannon fired, a large beam directly hitting the gates that had just closed successfully. She’s suddenly ripped from Finn, much to her displeasure and ends up inside, ends up sitting beside General Organa who looks beyond tired.

“Nobody answered,” a nearby woman whispered, no hope remaining in her voice and Rey’s heart stops.

General Organa’s head hangs and Rey can feel her sorrow. She swallows heavily just as tons of First Order troops run inside, raising their weapons as the general stands, holding up her own gun. 

And then all Rey can do is scream as they begin to mercilessly fire down the rebels and she is once more torn from the ground, getting thrown back into her body.

She drops the rocks.

…

Anakin could tell Rey has always tried her best throughout her life. Even when she was young and basically a slave on Jakku after her parents had left her, she had tried her best at whatever job she was assigned. When she was gathering parts from the old Imperial ships she was trying her best to squeeze through small crooks and nannies, twisting around to find the best parts to sell. And now, as she is trying to learn the ways of the Force and the way of the Jedi she is trying her best to retain the information Luke gives her. And, with his knowledge from his short life, she has been excelling in most areas.

He still remembers the first day of his awareness after being attached to her. 

His eyes had opened to the bright light of Jakku’s harsh sun beaming down on the mounds of sand surrounding the spot he had awoken at. He had instantly looked to a young girl screaming, pulling at her arm as a large creature of an unknown species held her, her tear filled eyes locked to a ship leaving the planet’s surface.

And, even if he had only gained awareness at this moment, he can still recall being nothing but near her at all times, if that were to make sense. He could remember everything she had ever done in her life prior to that moment, but he was only a being now. And while he couldn’t make himself visible or heard by her completely, he could still whispers suggestions and ideas for her to do in the back of her mind. Every time she did as he suggested she excelled. 

So when he was finally able to make himself visible to her it had been an amazing achievement. Only for her to grow annoyed by his presence. Which is understandable to an extent. Having someone no one else can see constantly following you around could get old. But so could being forced to be stuck to a woman you didn’t even know her entire life without her even realizing you’re there for the first half is even worse, if Anakin had to say. Which he did. 

But he doesn’t say any of this to Rey. He even refrains from letting her hear his thoughts. He’s gotten good at doing that. 

He hadn’t been expecting Rey to have the sort of vision she’d had. He hadn’t been expecting her to have any. But, then, of course, if he were somehow connected to her of course she would. He should have suspected it. He frowns as memories of similar past visions go through his mind as he goes over hers. Damn the Force and always sending cryptic visions about your loved ones being hurt or killed in some horrible way. Damn it for never really clarifying. 

Okay okay, he knows that’s not how the Force actually works. But damn if he won’t still think it has some personal vendetta against him and anyone connected to him in anyway possible. 

It was frustrating, to say the least, watching Rey drop the rocks and fall from her perfectly held handstand. She had been doing so good, too. Sure it was partly because of his help but wasn’t he technically her at this point now? He doesn’t know if they’ll ever fully figure out the answer to that particularly annoying question and thought. 

What was even more frustrating, however, was seeing the disappointment in his son’s eyes. That somehow cut straight through Anakin’s heart, as though Luke were personally disappointed in him when really he just was of Rey. 

But Anakin could never shake the feeling that Luke was disappointed in learning of his true parentage. 

But that's besides the point. 

Rey was a brilliant, burning star in the Force and he was somehow connected to her. He’d be damned if he didn’t find out how before he is basically told.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment or some kudos :)

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think I may post more here


End file.
